Revenge Is Sweet
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Serena catches her boyfriend Harry do something unforgivable. What will she do when she runs to Raye in Slytherin for help, who gets Draco Malfoy to help as well. Can Serena pretend to hurt Harry, or will she fall into another hopeless hurtfilled realtion
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Revenge Is Sweet

Chapter One: Why!

I stare upon the disgusting display before me. It tears me apart, seeing them together. It hurts so badly, but I think my feet are glued to the ground.

It seemed like forever, but I finally found my voice. "Harry! How could you!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks.

He looked up from his kiss, and he looked like a deer, caught in the headlights. "Serena I-" "NO!" I shouted, covering my ears, not wanting to hear his voice. I broke out in a run.

I couldn't get the image out of my mind. Harry…my boyfriend Harry, kissing a once good friend of mine Hermione Granger. I ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room, where everyone was celebrating their victory against Ravenclaw. I ran downstairs; I looked to the Grand Doors, and then suddenly headed for the dungeons.

I needed to talk to Raye, more than anyone else more than ever. I ran past the Potion Master's Potions Room, and went past a group of Slytherins, going deeper into the dungeons, the Slytherin territory.

As I ran past the group of Slytherins they looked appalled that I was anywhere near their territory. "Serena!" A female voice stopped my running. Thank God it was Raye! She was hanging around Flint, Blaize, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Serena! Wait up! What's wrong?" Raye called out after me.

I fell to me knees, shaking my head trying to clear Harry and Hermione from my mind. Raye ran up to me, and knely beside me. "Serena, what's up? Why are you not upstairs partying with the rest of your housemates over your latest victory?" She asked softly.

I looked up in anger, and I burst once again into tears. "It's all right…calm down…everything will be okay I promise. Serena, tell me what's wrong." She said softly rubbing my back as she always did when I was like this.

"Raye…" I whispered, and I started to choke on my sobs. "I was in the Gryffindor Common Room partying. Harry…he wasn't around…so Wood told me to go find him." I paused in my story wiping the tears from my face.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I looked in the Boys Quarters…and I saw Harry sitting on the floor….kissing Hermione. It was awful…it hurts so badly. I couldn't move, or do anything. When I did fine my voice, I screamed at him. He tried to answer, but I didn't want to hear it or his voice. I ran out….and ran to find you." I said in-between sobs as I cried on my best friends shoulder.

"Oh…Serena I'm so sorry!" Raye said softly pulling me into a hug. " I don't want to go back up there. I don't want to hear him. What did I do? What couldn't I give him that Hermione could? Raye…it hurts so badly!" I cried softly.

"Serena…you did absolutely nothing wrong. Potter's a fool anyways. He doesn't seem to be the cheating type does he?" Rate said trying to calm me down. "Rate…I don't want to go through this again. I don't think I can take it anymore. Just thinking about him makes me want to lose all the Gryffindor house points and have Gryffindor lose all the Quidditch matches." I said with harshness in my voice.

Raye smiled down at me, then helped me up. "Serena, that's what we like to call revenge. You know how it works…remember?" She said with an evil smile. I nodded my head. "But, none of the other Gryffindors did anything wrong…just-" "You don't have to even say his name. I know who you're talking about." Raye cut me off, seeing that I had trouble saying his name.

"Raye…I know he's going to try and explain why he did what he did. I don't want to hear it though." I explained. Raye looked into space with a serious expression. "Well, avoid him at all costs." "But-" "Yeah…you have almost all of your classes with him, I know. Draco! Come over here!" Raye cut me off, and told Draco Malfoy to join her and I.

"No-" I hissed. I was totally afraid of Draco. He came over looking at me in utter disgust. "What Hino?" He hissed, standing a few feet away from me. "How many classes do you have with Potter?" Raye questioned.

"One too many, and I'm not helping that filth out." He seethed pointing to me. "Hey! She's not filth!" "Like Bloody Hell she isn't! She going out with Potter, and she is in Gryffindor-" "But she is a pureblood." Ray cit in his list of ranting of what is wrong with me.

"Raye…it's okay really. I'm sure I can deal with-" Rat held up a hand to stop me. "See…Serena, you're too stubborn to seek help when you need it. Now see we need Malfoy's help. Potter and he are arch enemies…if anyone can get under Potter's skin, its Malfoy here." Raye explained.

"Rate…I already know that…I've seen it happen before. But, if you do convince Malfoy to help, then I'll just be as bas as…him." I said sternly. "Serena! You could never sink down the Potter's level! What he did to you was stupid, wrong, and well…gross. I'm sorry, but she's a mudblood!" Raye hissed in disgust. I sighed heavily.

"It's okay; I don't care what you call her. They're both backstabbers." I seethed silently. "See, now you're getting angry!" Raye patted my back in a proud manner. "I have every right to be angry…but I know when I go back up there, I'll be balling." I explained.

"Well, then don't go back up there. You and I can have a campout outside. Then we can think of different…horrible ways to get back at Potter." Raye came up with a solution.

(A.P.O.V)

"Okay, say I was willing to help hurt Potter, I need to know the reasons why first." Draco spoke up after thinking about helping a filthy Gryffindor. Raye looked at Draco then sighed.

"Well, first off just so you know, we plan on getting Potter back at any costs, which means all ideas are open. Even your sick, evil, and twisted ideas, Draco Malfoy." She explained.

Draco looked at her with intrest in his eyes. "Go on." He demanded. "Right, well the Gryffindors were having their party. Wood instructed Serena to go and find Harry since he's been missing for some time. As you know Serena and Harry are going out at the time. Well, when she found him, he and Granger were in the Gryffindor Boys Quarters making out on the floor. Serena yelled at Harry, and then ran down here. Now, here's where it gets intresting. Serena wants revenge on Potter for what he did. So, are you willing to help?" Raye explained.

Draco sneered down at Serena. "It serves her right for ever going out with a loser like him, but since she learned her lesson, I guess I can help out." Draco agreed. "Great!" Raye hissed happily. "Raye…I really don't think-" "Serena, you're hurt right? You want Potter to feel the same amount of pain you feel, of not more right?" Raye questioned quickly

Serena nodded her head in agreement. "Well, then Malfoy can make all that happen. Malfoy won't hurt you…only Potter…and the mudblood." Raye confined. Serena bowed her head in defeat. "All right, I guess. But Raye…I really don't want to go back up there." Serena mumbled.

"Who would after what happened? I know I wouldn't." Raye snapped. "Malfoy are you really helping that filth out?" Flint hissed stepping next to Malfoy, along with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Hey! Serena is not filth or trash! So shut it Flint!" Raye yelled in defense. " She's in Gryffindor!" Blaize hissed back. "So, she hates Potter." Raye argued back. "Really, wasn't she going out with Potter?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"Yeah, that was the stupidest choice of my life." Serena mumbled. "Well, I'm glade you realize that." Goyle also mumbled. "Okay well, Sere, I'll go talk to Prof. Snape to see if it's okay that we sleep outside." Raye declared. At this Serena gulped.

"Now I know that's a bad idea. He loathes me with a passion." "Only because you're dating Potter and you're in Gryffindor." Malfoy answered. "I was dating him" Serena hissed softly. Malfoy smirked, and wrapped an arm around her. "My, my such anger for a little Gryffindor-" He taunted.

Serena trembled under his embrace and ducked down and escaped his grasp. A soft chuckle came from him. "-And such a tiny, slippery, little Gryffindor." He added. "Hey, Prof. Snape, just the man I wanted to see. Could Serena and I-" "And Blaize, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, and myself-" Draco added onto the list of people.

"Well, could we all sleep outside for tonight?" Raye asked. Snape flared down at Serena who adverted his glare. "Why with her?" He hissed. "We're planning to get back at Potter and Granger for what they did to Serena and Serena doesn't wish to go back up to the Gryffindors. Granger and Potter were caught making out by Serena." Raye explained to the Prof.

Snape sneered down at her, and then smirked. "Well, I guess its okay, just stay close to the building. Ms. Tuskino if you ask me, leaving Potter is the best thing you could do." Snape answered.

Serena nodded. "I found that out sir." She mumbled. "Okay Sere, we'll need wood so we can create a fire, tents, sleeping bags, smores ingredients, pillows, paper, quills, and Malfoy's evil twisted mind. Trust me…we'll get back at Potter. I'm glad you came to me first." Raye ranted on and on.

"Of course Raye, everyone else would say to make up with him…except Lita-" "She'd go and kick his ass." Raye finished her sentence, and they both laughed. They gathered their things, and set up everything outside. Surprisingly all the Slytherin guys set up as well.


	2. A Campout with the Slytherins!

Thank you all for reviewing!

Yes, I know some of you think I got the idea from another story, but I did have this down on paper before I read that story, but after Leenie- Chans story, it inspired me to type it up and continue writing in that story. Since she typed it up first and posted it I do give her credit! Great Job Leenie, and sorry if I hurt you by borrowing you're idea! I truly didn't mean it in a bad way!

To Semisweet, I'm sorry they took your fic down. That sucks I know because also took down Azeryla's story Slave…it's so stupid. There's nothing wrong with them! Anyways, since Leenie Chan got the idea off of you, I should give full credit to you. Which I truly am grateful for, so you also inspired me to get my story typed up. I am terribly sorry if you think I am stealing your idea, I didn't mean to! Honest! Please don't be mad!

Midnight Lilly- Yes, I love the Slytherins as well, the lil stuck up prats! But hey, you gotta love them! Thanks for the review!

Flame Ivy Moon- THANKS! So far for all the chapters I have written on paper, it is over 50pgs long, front and back, and it is not over yet! So, yeah it's going to be a long story, and I actually do plan on finishing this story…with a twist.

Silver Moon Lit Goddess- What can I say, you may be right on track….or you could be completely wrong. I do plan on having some Draco/Serena relation but not too much in this story….knowing me though since I love that couple I'll revise it so it will be. But I do plan on having this story twist to the unexpected.

Serenity Usagi Malfoy- I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT! Thanks for the encouragement! it makes me feel all warm and happy inside!

TsukinoGoddess- Like I said before with Silver Moon Lit Goddess, I plan to have a lil bit of a Draco/Serena relation…but not too much, but you never know….

Azraelya- I know what you mean by taking a break….I did for the longest time! I'm so lazy…how sad…thanks for your encouragement! It gives me the will power to continue though my laziness still fights for me to stopsighs heavily this is a sad life I live…

Myoujou Resurrect- tehehe thanks! You should get yours out so I can read it! I love Draco/Serena stories….but I think everyone knows that one….i'm hopeless……

Mrs. Serenity Malfoy- HEHE thanks I plan on keeping this one up….i hope you like this chapter as well.

Chibi Pyro Duo- Oh yes I know! Wow when I re-read this story I was like HOW DID I MISS THESE SPELLING ERRORS! Wow! I will catch them next time! It was weird though, when I did Spell Check, it didn't catch those errors….Thanks for pointing those out for me!

Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Two: Campout with Slytherins!

"Okay! Fist off, before we get into this Potter nonsense! SMORES!" Raye declared and threw some marshmallows at Serena. "Hey!" Serena hissed and shucked right back at her. Draco looked on at this display in disgust. "Muggle inventions no doubt. Leave it to the mudblood lover to bring muggle crap into Hogwarts." He sneered in utter disappointment.

"Okay…okay. Here are utensils to cook the mallows!" Raye said handing them out. Serena stuck hers into the fire. When she pulled it out of the flames, it was on fire. At this Raye could not stop laughing as Serena tried to blow the fire out. "Serena you are a riot!" Raye cried.

"Shut up Raye!" Serena snapped and ate her burnt to a crisp marshmallow. Serena swallowed it and drank a huge glass of water. "Serena, you truly will eat anything." Raye mumbled in shock. "That was gross." Serena hissed, sticking her tongue out as to prove her point.

"Okay, now onto the Revenge Potter plan. Serena do you have any ideas on what could really hurt him?" Raye asked, switching the mood very quickly. Serena stared at the flame as if seeking an answer.

All she saw was Harry and Hermione kissing. She turned away from the mage and sat in thought. "Well, he hates to be reminded of his parents in a bad manner. But that's hitting way below the belt. I don't want to hurt him in that way." Serena whispered.

Raye patted her back. "You can stick see them cant you?" She asked softly. "Of course I can…how could I not?" Serena hissed. "I'll fucking kill him!" Lita hissed hugging Serena.

Serena turned around in shock. "How" "Snape came and told me. I'll kill them both." Lita threatened. "No. No killing or using them as punching bags. Promise me Lita! Promise me!" Serena cried. Lita sighed and softened her tone. "All right, I promise." She agreed.

"Well a best method to hurt a guy's ego, well a normal guy's ego is to go out with someone they hate, or their best friend. You know like Ron, or any Slytherin. You know…like dating them? To get them jealous…it works and it gets the job done." Lita suggested.

Raye shit up and smirked. "Lita that's awesome! But, I don't think it'll work. Ron would never betray Harry, and I'd doubt any Slytherin would date Serena, a Gryffindor who used to date Harry Potter." Raye explained the errors of that plan.

Lita only shrugged. "I don't want to break up Harry and Ron's friendship either." Serena said. "Serena, you are too kind hearted." Lita sighed heavily. "I can't help it! It was how I was raised!" Serena defended herself.

"That's okay; you're the glue that keeps all our friendship together." Raye said scooting closer to Serena along with Lita. "I've heard that one before." Serena muttered. "Okay, well any ideas on how to make Harry in pain?" Raye asked the Slytherin guys.

"Curse him." Flint said as simply as that. "That doesn't really hurt him emotionally. More like physically." Lita stated the obvious to Flint.

"I like Lita's idea." Blaize spoke up. Silence was the answer. Obviously no one else did. "Well, let's see we could invade his dreams…"Raye started but Serena shook her head.

"Hell no!" Serena hissed. Raye, well everyone stared at her. That was the first time they heard Serena curse. "Bravo!" Lita cheered patting Serena on the back. "That's right….invading dreams...bad memories." Raye muttered. "I hate dreams." Serena hissed.

"Well, we need to mess with Potter's mind, and who else to do that but the all mighty Draco Malfoy? You can do that, tell Potter that after Serena caught him, she went outside, and a Slytherin went to take advantage of her. And now she's going after that Slytheirn." Raye suggested.

Malfoy nodded liking that suggestion. "And the words taking advantage of can be meant in more then one way. Nice thinking Hino." Malfoy agreed. "Okay I think we all need to play a game to get our minds rolling for this plotting thing!" Lita called out.

"Nice call." Raye whispered. "You guys go right ahead. I need to take a walk alone." Serena announced, and walked down a dirt path to Black Lake. "I know Lita…I want to kill Potter too. But we can't, Serena doesn't want that." Raye hissed.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her like that? All she does is give and care for other?" Lita asked. "Couldn't tell you, but Serena's forming a history of guys who like to do that." Raye seethed. "Damn!" Lita cursed and punched the ground.

"Do you think she's replaying the scene?" Lita questioned. Raye nodded her head. "She's trying to forget everything that ever happened between them. God…I just want to go and strangle that kid!" Raye hissed.

Serena bent down into the water and stared at her reflection. Tears of anger formed in her eyes and dropped into the water below. 'What could Hermione give Harry that I couldn't?' Serena asked herself.

She sighed and shook her head standing up. She backed up seeing Hermione. "Serena, look I'm real-" "Save it. I don't want to hear you're sorry. What's done is dne, and sorry can't fix the damage or the pain or the betrayal. Hermione Granger you are a backstabber, I'm not your friend and you're not mine. Now get out of my face!" Serena hissed.

"Listen Serena! Hermione has nothing to do with it! I came onto-" Serena yelledm not wanting to hear Harry. "GET AWAY FROM ME POTTER!" She hissed. "Serena! All I want to do is." "I don't give a shit Potter! Just leave me alone, please. Please." She hissed in pain and anger, then whispered pleadingling on the last please and ran away.

Serena ran back to camp, thank god was on the opposite side of Hogwarts entrance. To meet her was the whole gang. "She ran into Raye's arms and fell down bursting into sobs and tears.

"I hate him so bad! I hate him. Make the pain go away!" Serena cried. Lita pounded her fists together. She then turned her ears a different direction, upon hearing Prof. Snape yell at Potter and Granger for being out after dark.

"Serves them right." Malfoy sneered. "Serena, calm down before you hyperventilate." Raye soothed softly, trying to make Serena laugh. "God, I hate this so bad. Raye I can't stay here over the holidays. I just cant, I'd rather kill myself." Serena sobbed.

"DON'T you dare commit suicide!" Lita yelled. "It's okay you can stay with Lita or at my place. It's going to be alright." Raye reassured Serena. "Hey, Serena if the Slytherin guys are willing to help hurt Harry, then I know everything will be okay." Raye teased. At this Serena nodded smirking.

She sat down next to the fire wrapping her arms around herself. Soon everyone sat down, and all the while Malfoy stared at Serena. He sighed heavily. "What did you see in Potter anyways?" He questioned.

"He made me happy, made me laugh when I was sad, he was always there for me, and he understood how it felt not to have parents growing up." Serena answered, never looking up to meet Draco's gaze.

"Her parents were also murdered by the Dark Lord, but she wasn't home at the time they died, but she was supposed to die as well." Raye answered Draco's forming question.

"Serena…we'll make sure Potter feels the same pain and betrayal you do." Lita promised her. Serena nodded. "Why would the Dark Lord want to kill purebloods?" Draco questioned Serena, wanting to know more about this Gryffindor.

Why he wanted to know, he didn't know yet. He wanted to see what she saw in Potter, and why she's so sad over the loss, which according to Draco wasn't a loss, but a gain.

"He felt threatened by my parent's power, so he made sure he didn't feel threatened anymore." Serena answered while looking into the flames. "Okay, I understand." He stated plainly, no emotions were evident. "Okay, oh hello Prof. Snape." Raye started, and then saw Snape come out.

"How's the plotting?" He questioned. "Not to good. So we heard you yelling at Granger and Potter…." Lita trailed off on her statement. "100pts from Gryffindor for bugging Ms. Tuskino, being outside after dark, and one week's worth of detention." Snape stated proudly.

"All right Prof. Snape!" Raye cheered happily. "Thank you sir." Serena whispered in gratitude. "Well, I think all of Hogwarts could hear you shouting at Potter and Granger Ms. Tuskino. I just told them for harassing another student." He said plainly.

"Well Serena you do have a good set of lungs. I don't think any dark creature could try and hurt you without someone else hearing you. That is unless you are put under a spell.

"Well as long as you're alright I'll head back inside now." Snape declared and walked inside. "See Serena he doesn't hate you as bas as he did before." Malfoy pointed out. "Gee, not as much. I feel so much better now." "As you should be." Malfoy shot back as the complaining Gryffindor.

"Okay kids you can stop fighting now. Oh, and Serena you can sit with Lita or I tomorrow morning during breakfast." Raye teased and then answered another one of Serena's problems.

"We're not arguing! We're yelling at each other back and forth like we should. She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin!" Malfoy claimed innocently, making Serena burst into laughter.

"Malfoy, the innocent act really isn't for you. It doesn't fit well, and it ruins your rep." Serena stated. At this Malfoy raised an arched brow. "Since when did you care that I keep my rep up huh young Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get a bad rep, and that would make Harry seem to be the better adversary." Serena stated truthfully. "True, I guess you are useful for something's, Serena." Malfoy said.

At this everyone gasped, while Malfoy smirked, and Serena stared at everyone dumbly, not knowing what was going on or what was going to happen.


	3. Desprate cry for help

If anyone would be so kind to help me I would be very greatful. Thanks to my screwed up computer, I can not check my last chapter of each of my stories, therefore I do not know where to begin for the next. If anyone would send me at least my last chapter of each of my 5 stories it would save my neck. Please! As soon as I get these last chapters I will be able to post on all of my story updates, and hopefully bring everyone smiles again instead of annoyance with me for not updating. Thank you!

Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Well, it won't let me put my direct email address but here it is spaced. Remember there are NO spaces in thisemail, i just have to put spaces to out smart the program. Please someone try and email me. I hope you can figure out my email address. It iskind of like a riddle to solve if you think about it...never mind i think i'm losing it...HELP ME

gracefuljen at wmconnect dot com


End file.
